ETHER
by Akitsuki-01
Summary: This is a Prequel to Xenosaga hope you enjoy it. I can't post a good summary 'cause then it would COMPLETELY liek, ruin the story. So just read it. Replies and all that good stuff will be appreciated.
1. Author's Notes

_**E**thereal. **T**ransfer. Through. **H**uman. **E**xternal. **R**esources._

_**ETHER.**_

_Created and Directed by: Pacific State Founder - John Dinh/Akitsuki _

_**Author's Notes: **_

This story is to be a prequel to the game series known as Xenosaga. I have done extensive research that has taken me many years to write this story then edit, edit, edit, rewrite, rewrite, rewrite. I felt like I had to create a prequel to the series because there were so many questions that needed to be answered. However, this story was created before Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathrusta arrived on U.S shores; therefore it may not be completely accurate as to what the real storyline is. And so, after many man hours of work and determination, I was able to develop a good plot for the story to follow. I hope you will enjoy this masterpiece I have created as one of my first published stories. Any **_POSITIVE_** feedback will be appreciated. 

Note: This is a piece of work by Pacific State. All rights reserved. This story may only be used for personal enjoyment unless said otherwise. Please spread the word if you find the story enjoyable. This story is a work of fiction. **Any resemblance to persons, groups, buildings, cities, etc, living or dead, organic or non-organic, extra-terrestrial or terrestrial, is purely coincidental.** **Also, the Xenosaga Series belongs to Monolith and Namco, etc. etc. I DO NOT OWN THEM.** I will be publishing this as soon as I feel that it is good enough to make good money on the market. wOOt. BTW, you might not think this is not publishable material yet, but I've got like, 100 pages of this crap on font 8 waiting to be edited and all. :p

Sincerely,

Founder of Pacific State

John Dinh/Akitsuki


	2. emulator 00: prologue

_**Début.**_

**emulator 00: prologue**

**-TOP SECRET-**

Intended for the eyes of the Heads of VIA and TREE Officials only.

Virgin Isles Academy

_I: Academy Information---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**IA: Basic Info.**

-Designation: Virgin Isles Academy. (VIA)

-Location: The former locations of the British and U.S Virgin Isles.

-Purpose: To defend the Central Americas and Caribbean from attack by Wraiths.

-# Enrolled: 20,000

-# of Staff: 30,000

-# of LEAF on Duty: 100,000

-# of Buildings: 92

-Headquarters Stationed at: Charlotte Amalie (Saint Thomas)

-International Port Stationed at: Port Alucroix (Saint Croix)

-Airport/Spaceport Stationed at: Cyril E. King International Airport (Saint Thomas)

-Date Built: EY 2355

-Current HeadMaster (STEM): James Smith (37)

-Current HeadMistress (STEM): Renee Smith (35)

Summary: Virgin Isles Academy was built around Ethereal Year 2355, 3 years after the appearance of the Wraiths and extended efforts for Tree to build training facilities for training of Anti-Wraith forces, to be later known as LEAF. Virgin Isles Academy has worked successfully since then to protect the Middle Americas and the Caribbean with great efficiency. VIA is also the sole keeper of the Zohar, and the fifth largest Academy in the world.

**IB: Important Factors, Buildings, Weapons, etc. **

**-The Containment of the Zohar through the Zohar Containment System, (ZCS)**

**-Examiner's Review on the ZCS: **Classified. For Information, contact SEED.

**-CLASSIFIED **

**-The Zohar**

**-Examiner's Review on the Zohar: **Classfied. For information, contact SEED.

**-CLASSIFIED**

**-The Zohar Terminal Cannon (ZTC)**

**-Examiner's Review of the ZTC: **Classified. For information, contact SEED.

**-CLASSIFIED**

**-The VIA Mainframe**

**-Examiner's Review of the VIA Mainframe:** The mainframe is operating well and all computing processes have been checked to be in the green. Virus Check reads negative. Attempted Hacking with SEED Mainframe System at Antarctica: Hacking was repelled successfully. All seven entities are well within operational values.

**-PASS/A+**

**-Mainframe Defense Network (MDN) **

**-Examiner's Review of the MDN:** The Defense network works well identifying possible targets, dangers, etc.

**-PASS/A+**

**-The Aerinus Launching System (ALS)**

**-Examiner's Review of the ALS:** The system works well; the launch rails have been under good maintenance.

**-PASS/A+**

**-The Transporter System**

**-Examiner's Review of the Transporter System: **The system still works well; but we reccommend some maintenance and checkups every year.

**-PASS/A **

_II: Recommended Repairs and Adjustments---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**IIA: Recommendations**

-None needed; this base is in tip-top shape.

_III: Overall Assessment---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**IIIA: Overall Assessment**

-Interception Percentage: 10.0/10.0

-Graduation Percentage: 9.7/10.0

-Operating Percentage: 10.0/10.0

-Overall: Excellent.

Examiner's Notes: This academy is as good as ever. Keep it up, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. You've done a wonderful job of keeping the Caribbean/Central Americas Base of Operations intact and running. This concludes the annual examination of the Virgin Isles TREE Base.

**All descisions by the Examination Crew are final, no exceptions. For specifics on the examination, contact SEED. **

Sincerely, The Academy Examination Crew

-END TRANSMISSION-

The paper started to roll out of the printer as a man with two large white curly bangs started to read the paper; his red eyes flying across the text.

"Well?" a young voice called out from the darkness.

"It's going as planned, chaos. They will be arriving at VIA soon enough. You'll have to be there as a registered mentor, or course."

The man, or rather teenager known as 'chaos' walked out into the dim light. He had white hair that simply fell around his head. He had a dark, tanned skin and aquamarine eyes.

"So I guess I'll be teaching there as well?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll leave soon."

chaos backed away from the light and walked away.

Footsteps echoed through the room.


	3. emulator 01: coming home: part 01

**emulator 01: coming home**

Footsteps echoed down the halls of the Virgin Isles Academy as morning broke over the horizon, sparkling across the seas of the North Atlantic Sea and the Caribbean Sea. The waters around the islands were gentle, rolling onto the shores peacefully and gently. Most of the academy was still sleeping, so the only sounds that were heard within the early hours of the morning were just the waves.

"Any news on their arrival, James?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yes; they're coming home in three hours, Renee," James answered.

"Oh."

They were sitting inside the café, on the first floor, which extended to a steep cliff, sitting on the northern edge of the

The café itself was filled with the usual things; it had nice, beige, warm touch as to the colors set around the place, and then there were the small four-person tables, with the small comfortable chairs placed on top of the tables neatly. Only one table had all the chairs down, and that was where James and Renee were sitting. The floor was made out of light-brown tiles, and the counter was stationed in the corner of the café, where the owner was cleaning up some of the morning mess the students had done earlier after having a nice bagel and cappuccino before leaving. Crumbs littered the floor, but were easily cleaned away by small vacuum machines sucking up the garbage.

"How are you doing, HeadMaster?"

James Smith. 37 years old, and HeadMaster of Virgin Isles Academy. A man with natural white hair, silvery strands already starting to appear in the sleek, yet stiff hair he had. Regardless of what he looked, he was a strong, intelligent, and experienced. But under those pant legs; there were strong legs that could kick in a brick wall. He had glasses that looked exactly right on his face; like they were meant to be there.

"I'm doing just fine, Jacob. How's business here?"

"Beautiful," Jacob said as he used a cloth to dry out the insides of a glass cup, "the view is perfect, the location is perfect, I'm getting more than enough money to support my family."

"Good to hear that from you," James said as he sipped some of his black coffee.

"HeadMistress? How are you doing?"

Renee Smith. 35 years old, and HeadMistress of the Virgin Isles Academy, and of course, married to James Smith. She was an averagely thin woman, waist measuring around 23 inches, and a D cup bust. She had silky brown hair and brown eyes. Her voice was formal and stiff, yet it had the sense of motherly affection. She was just as strong as her husband, if not even more. She was a woman who had an incredible sense of humor; and everyone in the academy grew to love her because of that one particular trait, but regardless of that trait, she was still a mature person.

"I'm doing well too, Jacob. I don't know if this is possible," she said as she turned her seat to face him, "but could you set this café up for a comeback party while getting the preparations for the Entry Festival?"

"Certainly, madam."

Jacob Lopez. Came from Cuban islands to escape religious persecution; TREE gladly allowed this man to serve at the Virgin Isles Academy as a café owner, as he has been for the last 10 years. His family and mother are still in Cuba, however, he is raising a good amount of money to keep them alive; then eventually go to Cuba itself and evacuate his family. He had a light Cuban accent, and he was sporting a black moustache and a small beard.

"Will you be having any more?"

"No, that's alright, Jacob."

"Very well. Then I will now start to prepare for the guests."

He headed off as the couple at the table continued to bathe in the morning sun.

"I think we'd better get inside and start the broadcast for the Festival, Renee."

"Why don't you do it? I'm _way_ too lazy to do anything right now. The sun feels nice on my skin and I feel sleepy."

She slouched back into her chair as she closed her eyes. Even at an age like hers, she still looked ravishing as ever. James looked at her with a trance as his eyes hovered over her slender body while she read a magazine.

"You were just checking me out, weren't you?" she said, her eyes not moving from the text inside the magazine.

"May-be."

"Six kids and ten years later and we still got the fire."

Both laughed.

"HeadMaster?"

A young teen in uniform was standing behind him; James turned and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to report the progress of the Entry Festival on Saint Croix."

"Oh, yeah. How's it going?"

"Our inter-island transportation system and submerged facilities should make enough room for about 200,000 or more people in total, and we have at most, 150,000. Everything has been triplechecked, rechecked, and we will be ready once your sons come back. Can't start the show without the hosts."

"Great. Well, they should be back in a couple hours or so. Anyway, good job. Remind the Festival Commitee to be sure to have plenty of backup food, drinks, confetti, all that good stuff. Alright?"

"Sir."

And with that, the youth walked away- And that was the moment they heard little feet running across the floor.

"Gwandpwa! Gwandmwa!"

A little girl was zig-zagging through the tables to Jame's and Renee's table. She wore a yellow sundress that radiated in the sun.

"What is it, Katie?"

"Ish dwaddwy coming home todway?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes," Renee replied motherly, as she picked the three-year-old girl up.

"Daddy's gonna be back very soon," she said soothingly, as Katie put her head on Renee's shoulder, "Daddy's gonna come back soon. Where's mommy?"

"Mwommwy ish sweeping."

"She's sleeping? Okay, well, let's go wake her up. James, do you want to come? James?"

She looked over to his side, only to see the magazine she was reading opened halfway and draped over his face, with his head tilted back over the edge of the back of the chair.

She sighed.

"Grandpa's sleeping, so let's leave him here."

"Okay!"

**emulator 01: part 01: END**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Eh? Eh? C'mon, all ya need to do is move your mouse to the 'REVIEW' thinger in the corner there and we'll all be happy!


End file.
